Jacob and Renessmee :Unbreakable
by kimrosey1
Summary: Jacob and Renessmee may have been friends in the begginig but not anymore they'll battle tears and fears to make they're relationship work...NOTICE- I do not own anything this is purely out of fun and intrest.
1. Chapter 1

Renessmee's Beginning

If I were to have to make a list of the 5 things I love I'd start with my family- My big family. For starters I'm Renessme Cullen. First There is my dad oh god what can I say about him, Then there is my mom she definitely deserves an Oscar for all the things she been through, and then there grandma and grandpa and Aunt Alice and Rosalie and Uncle Jasper and Emmett. If you thought I was done you were sadly mistaken….

My wolf family. There are plenty of things to say about them! It's Jacob's whole family. And if your thinking '' How is Jacob apart of your family?'' Well the thing about that is he sorta imprinted on me. BIG SHOCKER. No really it was, and bare with me here right and completely after I was born kinda like that love at first sight thing but the other person does not get a say in it at all and if you ask me is really selfish and should completely and totally be illegal! But you know I don't really mind. Anyways back to the story where was I? Oh, right! I was on the part where Jacob has a big family therefore I have a big family blah, blah, blah, So I guess I should start with the leader of the pack. Sam. I used to call him Uncle Sam when I was little, which was about 2 years ago- I'll explain later- And his fiancée Aunt Emily, but I got over calling then my aunt and uncle. Then there is second in command, My Jacob. He's supposed to be Alpha but he said he didn't want to be apart of the pack let alone their leader. So he leaves the commanding to Sam. The third is like the brother I never had, Jared. We got stuck between Jarebear and Jearypooh. Whichever he decides on will be fine with me. Next are Quil and Embry. They were Jacob's best friends from the beginning. Quil is actually Jacob's second cousin which shocked me for no reason it just sorta did. Then there are Collin and Brady.

They're a mystery that can literally not be explained. Ahhhh Seth my little slave if what I want he makes sure I get it because of the whole thing about Seth being Jake's little puppet. And last but- let's face it…. Ugh Leah she has to torment me every time me and Jacob hang out or when he brings me to ''private'' meetings with the pack.

Well I mean that's pretty much the whole story. Isn't my life just perfection! Ha-ha that's what you think. It actually not. You see, I've got the perfect friends, I have tons of money, and a great family, the only thing that's missing is me.

Oh my god. If Jacob doesn't come and get me soon I'm gonna freak out.

''Ness calm down he will be here no later then 5:00.'' Seriously if my dad doesn't give me personal space- In my head at least I will have to run away to La Push and camp out at Emily's place. '' I heard that'' ugh great now he knows where I hide out. '' You were supposed to dad!'' I may be impatient but this is ridiculous!

''Someone is a little anxious.'' Emmett. Aw dang I forgot about him. He's gonna be all over me by the end of the night. My dad chuckled at that thought.

Tonight was Jake and I's friendship anniversary. I know the whole bf and gf anniversary but what Jacob and I have Isn't like that. It's much different. We've been besties since I was little so every year on September 13 the tribe gathers over at La Push and we have a party.

''Renessmee Cullen!'' Oh God its Aunt Alice. '' What are you wearing- wait don't answer that question.'' Right as she said that my Grandpa came into the room '' That was Jacob on the phone he said he'd be about 15 minutes late.'' Great. More time. I don't see why Aunt Alice always has to dress me up when I go out with Jake. ''Come on!'' Ugh.

On the way up to my room I noticed that there were piles of new clothes. By the end of the year, we're gonna be poor. '' Okie dokie kiddo pick your favorite.'' She had laid out 6 outfits. 3 bathing suits and 3 articles of clothing. I'm guessing she wanted me to pick out a bathing suit and an outfit over that. The first choice was a two piece pink bathing suit with Shorts that would come no lower than three inches below my butt and a black spaghetti strap tank top with a burgundy jacket and flip flops. The second choice was a black silk one piece that looked like you couldn't swim in with a jean mini skirt and a teal tank with a teal crop top and black flats with diamonds at the toes. Last, was a purple skanky bikini with tight skinny jeans and a hot pink short sleeve shirt and black ankle cut high tops. I could imagine Jake's expression when he saw me in the bikini. '' Definitely the last one Aunt Alice.'' She winked. I think knew what I was thinking. '' That was my choice to."

I liked the way the bikini flattered my figure I could already picture what Jacob's face would look like. When I ran down stairs to get my wallet and purse I almost forgot Jake's present. It was the new I pod touch I got him about a year ago but I had forgotten his birthday so I'd be giving it to him today.

When I finally got back to the living room Uncle Jasper and mom looked like they were playing poker while grandma sat quietly humming to herself watching TV. While I was standing, my eyes just randomly fell to the clock. It was now 5:15. *Ding Dong!*

I GOT IT!


	2. Chapter 2

''Jake!'' I had such a huge grin on my face I would have thought that my face would tear in two. ''Hey Nessie!'' I could probably say the same for him "Hello Jacob" My mom seemed as happy as me. "You two have fun and don't get in to much trouble!''

As we got out of the house I heard loud laughing coming from the car Great half the pack is riding with us. I gave Jacob a quiet snarl so that he would know that I didn't like the idea of them riding with us. ''Your gonna be fine quit complaining." Whatever as long as they don't annoy me.

As we got in the car I could clearly see who was riding with us. Paul, Embry, Jarebear, and Seth. Great.

''Look who the closet pulled in." It was Jared who spoke.

Seth laughed and said ''Jacob has been talking about this for weeks now. I don't think there is anyone more excited about this than him!'' That made all of em' laugh except Jacob ''Seth! Shut up now!''

''You look sexy when your pissed off bro!'' That did it.

''SETH GET OUT OF THE CAR!''

''Jacob maybe you should calm down.'' It was me that spoke now. Perfect everyone is looking at me now. Especially Jacob. I think I had a worried expression on my face because he hugged me and said he was sorry.

On the way back we joked about who my date was, but it was Embry this time. Paul seemed to be unusually quiet which is out of the ordinary cause he'd be over me by now. ''What's wrong with Paul'' I asked Jacob. ''He got into a fight with Leah today about who was gonna get you a bike and who's gonna get you the purple necklace you said you wanted from Claire's.'' I didn't expect them to get me gifts especially because they have to get themselves things- more important things like clothes, sho- ''We did it cause we wanted to or I did I think Leah thought she owed you. So don't give us any crap. K?'' ugh I hate when they do that they do it to Emily and Claire, too. ''K.'' And that was it for the awesome car ride.

As we got to the front of the beach for some reason the road was blocked.

''Aw dammit!'' Said Paul.

''The rode is freakin blocked!'' Said Jacob

''Looks like we got to run.'' I Said. Once again all eyes on me. ''She's right. If we want to make it on time we better cut through the forest.'' Said Jacob. ''O-ok let's um go I guess.''

When we got to the forest, all but Seth changed to there wolf form. I can never get over Jacobs wolf form. A russet colored wolf as large as Emmett whit deep brown-gold eyes.

''Ready'' I asked ''Yep.'' Said Seth. Of course I was in the lead the whole time until Jacob cut me off. I could of pushed him away but I'll let him have his moment. It was until then that Jacob had jumped me off the ground and shoved me on his back. I swear that boy could do 150mph, almost faster than me but not quite ''I'm so faster than you Jake'' Jared laughed and Jacob sped up so fast that I think he was faster than dad.

We got there no later then 6:00.

''SURPRISE!"

''Jake, I-I'm Speechless!'' There were beach chairs with colorful towels, food tables, and present tables, the trees were even tipied with pink and purple banners! ''Hey there stranger.'' It was the pack- except Jacob. Where did he go? ''Hi you guys! You didn't have to do all of this!'' I said while hugging them all. ''We thought we should because it your birthday!'' I totally spaced out! I just remembered the day that Jake and I met was my birthday. ''Oh god I forgot. So all of you got me presents?'' It sounded like more of a whine when I said it. '' Yup, Every single one of us including Jake.'' Speaking of…

''Hey, What goes on with out me?'' Said Jacob. ''Jacob!'' I screamed while I hugged him. '' Where were you!'' I exclaimed again.

''Just getting your present'' He said ''and just let me be the first to say you'll love it!''.

''Oh no, Not you, too!'' I said '' I told you not to spend your money!''

'' Oh stop complaining. Now come on you've got presents to open.''

Perfect. Just perfect.


End file.
